neverwinterfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гонтлгрим
<ЗАГОТОВКА ДЛЯ СТАТЬИ> Гонтлгрим (Gauntlgrym) является одним из древних разрушенных гномьих городов, соединявшим многие места мира такие как Глубинье (Deepearth), Нуур-трот (Nuur Throth), а также Долину теней (Shadowdale), через подземные пути. Как отмечалось в интервью с Jack Emmert ссылка!, многие места которые включены в игру должны иметь определённую отсылку к одноимённому роману Р. Сальваторе. Silver halls and mithral doors Stone walls to seal the cavern Grander sights than e'er before In smithy, mine, and tavern. Toil hard in endless night In toast, oh lift yer flagon! Ye'll need the drink to keep ye right At forger that bakes the dragon. Come, Delzoun, come one come all! Rush to grab yer kin And tell 'em that their home awaits In grandest Gauntlgrym! Gauntlgrym, legendary ancestral home of the Delzoun Dwarves, long thought myth by any and all non-dwarf kind. Though every dwarf maintained that it existed simply because they knew it did. Gauntlgrym was the capital of Delzoun, and was the home of the famous forge that was powered by Maegera the Fire Primordial. It was with the help of the gift bestowed upon the Dwarves by the Elves that made trapping Maegera possible. In return for helping the Elves build the Hosttower, the Elves provided Gauntlgrym with the Tendrils of Magic, which facilitated the usage of Water Elementals to trap Maegera. This allowed the Dwarves to use the Primordial to fire the forges, making it possible for them to create legendary weapons and armor, thus allowing the Delzoun clan to claim supremacy among Dwarf kind in the North. In 1452 DR, Dahlia Sin'felle tricked Jarlaxle Baenre and Athrogate into going to Gauntlgrym, all with hopes of restoring power to the great city. While in truth she wanted to reawaken Maegera. When Dahlia, Jarlaxle and Athrogate made it to the room housing the lever to release the Primordial, Dor'crae the Vampire "influenced" Athrogate into pulling the lever by conjuring images of Delzoun ghosts in the dwarfs mind who pleaded with him to pull the lever. Athrogate proved unable to resist the influence and pulled the lever, thus releasing the Primordial. A decade later, 1462 DR, the Primordial once again began to stir and so Bruenor Battlehammer, Drizzt Do'Urden, Dahlia Sin'felle, Jarlaxle Baenre, and Athrogate set out to trap the beast once more. Only during their venture Valindra Shadowmantle summoned a Pit Fiend who, while defeated, proved to be the downfall of Bruenor Battlehammer. In his dying moments, he pulled the lever once more and trapped the Primordial. Though only 9 of the ten Water Elementals was used to trap Maegera since one of the summoning locations was destroyed when Maegera woke up a decade before. Another decade later, 1463 DR, after killing Sylora Salm and sending Herzgo Alegni fleeing to the Shadowfell- Drizzt, Dahlia and Artemis Entreri now free of the influence of Charon's Claw, set out to destroy the Netherese Artifact they had taken from Alegni; ending Entreri's enslavement to the weapon once and for all (and presumably his unnaturally extended life.) The plan was to return to Gauntlgrym and cast the weapon into the pit which held the primordial, that it would be consumed. Unbeknownst to the companions, Gauntlgrym had been taken and occupied by a band of Drow from Menzoberranzan hoping to establish a sister city sustained by the craft of the ancient forge. Herzgo Alegni also was healed enough to lead a mission to retrieve Charon's Claw at the order of his master- the Netherese lord, Draygo Quick- bringing along the offspring of his rape of Dahlia Sin'felle, Effron the Twisted. Once in the entry tunnels of Gauntlgrym, Drizzt, Dahlia and Entreri were beset by the Netherese. The unsuspecting Drow band from Menzoberranzan arrived before the Netherese could gain the upper hand, capturing the companions and temporarily halting the advance of Alegni's forces. Entreri resourcefully bluffed that the group were agents of Braegan D'aerth, which was enough to convince the Drow to release the companions. However, the Drow forced retreated to the underdark, not wishing an open war with the Netherese. Leaving Drizzt, Dahlia and Entreri to attempt to circumvent the Netherese forces and access the Primordial Chamber to destroy Charon's Claw. Once arriving in the Primordial Chamber they were forced to battle Alegni and his Netherese entourage in order to reach the Primordial. After a hard fought victory, with the help of Amber Gristle O'Maul (of the Adbar O'Mauls) Dahlia Managed to slay Alegni, Effron the Twisted revealed his identity and swore vengeance on his mother before fleeing to the Shadowfell with the Netherese forces, and Drizzt cast Charon's Claw into the raging inferno. Entreri was freed from its influence, but not killed. After the Netherese and the Companions had withdrawn from the Gauntlgrym complex, the Drow band returned to finish their work of fortifying and settling the city and working the ancient forge, Producing the first two implements; A shield named "Orbcress" and a Scimitar named "Vidrinath" commissioned by Tiago Baenre who had been a key player in the mission for Gauntlgrym on the condition that he have the first weapons from the forge. В игре Является областью для игроков 60-го уровня режима PvP 20-vs-20. Допуском для участия в данной активносте является состояние в какой-либо гильдии, представляющей интерес одной из двух враждующих фракций в данной области. Фракции 'Исследователи Делзуна (Delzoun Explorers)' A society dedicated to restoring the city of Gauntlgrym to its former glory, the Delzoun Explorers were founded by a scion of the Delzoun bloodline and a high-minded sage with a map. Upon declaring their intentions to occupy, excavate and repopulate the lost city they quickly gained popular support as well as bulging coffers. They have imposed strict procedures for documenting and reclaiming lost treasures. 'Корсары Лускана (Luskan Corsairs) ' The Luskan Corsairs describe themselves as enterprising individuals dedicated to the advancement of personal wealth. Hailing from (and not planning to return to) the fallen city of Luskan, the Corsairs know the way to lost Gauntlgrym, and intent to squeeze every last ancient coin out of the ruin. They claim rights to the plunder due to historical ties to the lost human kingdom of Illusk, which helped to build the original city of Gauntlgrym. thumb|400px К югу от Мирабара, рядом с Долиной Кхедрун, под Скалами лежат руины древнего подземного города. Построенный эпохи назад гномами Делзуна для людей Иллуска, Гонтлгрим некогда мог похвастаться населением более чем в тридцать тысяч гномов и людей. Технически будучи независимым королевством, оно оставалось вассальным царством Иллуска до падения последнего. Ныне Гонтлгрим - мрачное собрание лишенных света туннелей и влажных залов, в которых живут лишь монстры. Вентиляционная шахта спускается с его пика более чем на дюжину уровней к сотням палат и залов. В ушедшие времена эта шахта было логовищем взрослого красного дракона Аббеневостура, жестокого вирма со специфической склонностью к плоти иллитидов. Нескольких лет назад нижние уровни города были заполнены пожирателями разума. Причудливые эксперименты иллитидов по скрещиванию около десяти лет назад выдали высокоплодовитую расу дерро-полуиллитидов, в эти быстро воспроизводящиеся “иллитидерро” (также называемые бешеными умами) всего за несколько лет превзошли численностью пожирателей разума. Жаждущие свободы, они восстали, выслеживая и вырезая своих прежних владельцев и забирая их земли. С тех пор бешеные умы распространились по нижним уровням Гонтлгрима подобно чуме. Отдельный туннель в самой нижней секции Гонтлгрима ведет к Нуур Троту, земному узлу, наполненному элементной магией. Туннели из северной части города соединяются с Пещерой Великого Червя, древним могильным курганом в Морозных Холмах далеко на севере.